Temiscouata
Temiscouata is a nation comprised of four major cities. It is located in northeast Norymna, northeast of Al Antar and directly north of Herkimer. To the east is the Camber Peninsula and the Greylock Mountains. Dividing the country in half is the mighty Temiscouata River which the country is named after. Most residents live in the river valley, however some live in the Western Greylock Mountains. Most people worship Reanntu . Economy Temiscouata's primary exports are the high quality hides and leathers found in the area. It's main port, South Asean, sends the fine animal hides all over Norymna. However, most of the animal hides are not used for leather or hide armor. Rather, they are used for luxury items such as rugs or purses. There is a small amount of agriculture, but because of the low average temperature coupled with the high altitude and rocky terrain, the farming season is very short and not very fruitful. There is a small wine industry in Tarecate. Geography and Climate The population is primarily located in the Temiscouata River valley which is surrounded by the Greylock Moutains and Western Greylock Mountains. The population experiences mild summers and bitterly cold winters due to the northerly location and high altitude. In the middle of the Temiscouata River is Asean Island on which the port city South Asean is located. Culture and Demographics This country is primarily made up of humans, however elves have been known to live in Temiscouata and interbreed with the humans, creating half-elves. Most citizens are trappers, while a small minority are farmers or vintners. The residents are proud and independant. They are not very welcoming to visitors and prefer to be left alone but are not outright hostile. However, because of the harsh climate, they are warm to thier neighbors and countrymen. Political Structure Temiscouata is ruled by a council of elders who decide what is best for the country. Each council member is the leader of a smaller council which rules over a smaller area. It could be said that Temiscouata is merely a union of many small tribes of humans. Language People in Temiscouata typically speak Canaren. However, the mountain people have come up with their own hybrid language which seems to be a mix of Lingan, Canaren and various other languages, known as Bicker. Bicker is a common second tongue for residents of Temiscouata. Cities There are four principle cities in Temiscouata: South Asean, the capitol, Tarecate, in the far west,North Asean to the very north and Semmes on the banks of the Temiscouata River across from South Asean South Asean Main Article: ''South Asean This capitol city, located on Asean Island in the Temiscouata River is a large port city which serves all of Temiscouata. Since Temiscouata is so remote, all the hides and leathers that trapped and cured in the country are sent to this city for shipment around all of Norymna. In addition, this is the location of the famous Asean Trapping Company. South Asean is the birth place of Elnar, the adventurer. Many citizens also make a living fishing the Temiscouata River. Tarecate ''Main Article: Tarecate This city is located in the far western portion of the country. The primary business is trapping. There are some vineyards, however because of the short growing season, they are rare and the wine that is made is not of the highest quality and only consumed by the locals. There is also a limited amount of farming in the area. North Asean Main Article: North Asean In the far north portion of the country is North Asean. This city is the gateway to the artic tundra which lies north of Norymna. Not many live there and those who do are hardened by the cold winters and the isolation. The only contact they have with the rest of the world is the monthly trading ship which brings supplies and picks up the fine rare furs which can be found in the area. Residents of this town are called "Northies" and are looked upon with suspicion in the rest of Temiscouata. Semmes Main Article: Semmes Across the river to the west of South Asean lies Semmes, its sister city. Semmes serves as a landing for those attempting to reach Allani-Missrok by land from North or South Asean. In addition, the farms around the city supply South Asean with food and other supplies which are ferried over with any hides, furs or leathers captured on the mainland.